


A First for Everything (Niall and Louis)

by honestlyconfused



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AP Sadistics, Aggressive Louis, Cute Niall, First Kiss, M/M, Nouis fluff, Ti84 calculators, banana, chins and pencil cases, kinda Neko-Niall, nerdy fluff?, powerpoints, romantic lighting, silly MLA citations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyconfused/pseuds/honestlyconfused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk</p>
<p>Niall has secret crush on Louis.<br/>Both partnered for project.<br/>Fireplaces and photoshoots in the evening.<br/>Sparks fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to one of my dearest friends. :)
> 
> for the one word prompt: fantasy
> 
> citation for "cute aggression": (it's actually pretty interesting)  
> Ferro, Shaunacy. "Why Do We Want To Squeeze Cute Things?" Popular Science. Popular Science, 24 Jan. 2013. Web. 25 Dec. 2014. 

Niall Horan was a schoolkid. Day in, day out, school was the center of his life because he didn't really have much else to do. Throughout all of his classes he listened to lectures, studied concepts, and stared at diagrams he swore he would never use again (but would be needed to keep up his grades and open new opportunities for the rest of his life).

But through this necessary monotony there was one class that always managed to lighten up his routine: AP Sadistics.

This infamous class was by far the most popular class on campus. In fact, it was more of a dating service for nerds than an actual class, but the school administration didn't need to know. As long as the students passed the final exams by the end of the year, all ended well.

Despite the class's odd reputation Niall did actually learn things in the class. A LOT of things in fact. For example, one of the most interesting things Niall had learned about was a condition known as "cute aggression," the same feeling one gets when he or she wants to squeeze something adorable (i.e. a fluffy bunny, a small duckling, etc.). This common psychological response was typically known to be directed towards animals. However, in rare cases a person could feel this towards other people in an unusually severe way. By luck, the diagnostic tests at the beginning of the year had revealed that a student in the class named Louis was one of these special individuals.

By the way, did I mention that Niall had a secret crush on Louis?

Louis Tomlinson, the brunette in the corner of the room, made Niall's heart swoon. Every time Niall stole a glanced at the beautiful person sitting far away from him, a part of him lurched like a mast off kilter. It was Niall's guilty pleasure to look at Louis, to scrutinize everything about him that made him beautiful. And yet, it made Niall a bit sad because he knew Louis would never feel the same way about him. Girls would chatter about Louis all the time in the halls, their voices ringing violently through the corridor, all the while Niall wished he could join in with the voices moving farther and farther away. Sometimes Niall could hear the girls punctuating their conversations with the occasional "Louis this.... Louis that.....," and felt jealous about how they could so openly flaunt their desires. But perhaps it was better that Niall stayed quiet. Even though his heart was breaking, he knew that one of those girls would be the one for Louis. Louis would be happy, oblivious about Niall, but still happy, and that was all Niall thought would matter in the end.

Niall was not one to simply let things pass though. To compensate for his loss, Niall LOVED to fantasize...

On one particular day in AP Sadistics, Mr.Cairn, the teacher of the class, was assigning students to groups for an end of the semester project. It was custom in his class to assign students to groups randomly, since it forced the more secluded people to open their doors. To begin assigning groups, Mr.Cairn pulled out a role sheet with a list of students names matched with a set of numbers. He then whipped out his trusty Ti-84 and opened the random digit function to begin the assignment.

"MATH, PRB, 5:randInt(32,1) "

-first set: 4, 22

"Channell and Smith...topic, mechanics of orgasms," Cairn said.

-second set: 26, 27

"Vicks and Williams... topic, psychology of punishment"

...

As Mr.Cairn continued to assign names, Niall began to drift off into a haze. A time like this was perfect to fantasize about Louis, and Niall wasted no time doing so. He rested his chin down on the worn fabric of his pencil case as he turned his eyes toward Louis's corner of the room. Louis was looking the opposite direction of his gaze, as usual, which made Niall feel secure yet painfully unnoticed. Niall ran his chin along the case, imagining that Louis hands were in the place of the fabric. It made Niall feel a bit warmer inside, a bit more content with life he was living, but he was thirsty for more.

This was where his idea of 'fantasy' could start.

_Louis would pin Niall to the ground, forcing both arms over the blonde's head as he leaned down for a kiss. Their lips would brush together slowly, Louis breath hot against his lips, the kiss evolving into a passionate lurch as Louis forced his weight down on Niall. Their bodies locked together in a passionate embrace, their skin rubbing chest to chest as Louis relaxed on top of Niall's body. Louis would then let go of Niall's arms, using his strength instead to steady himself over Niall. Louis would then pull out from the kiss and land back on Niall's cheek, Louis's teeth dragging down Niall's jawline and landing a bruising bite on the paler boy's neck that would be embarrassing to explain later. But Niall didn't mind. He liked being helpless, he like being owned, he liked being Louis's, he wanted to let the whole world know that he and Louis had something special that no one could ever remove.Then Louis would take a free hand and brush his palm down Niall's side lower.... lower.... ever so low...._

"HEY HORAN!"

Niall quickly lifted his head to meet the eyes of his teacher.

"umm...yeah?" Niall said.

"You and Tomlinson are partners and your topic is bestiality. Next time listen when I'm assigning groups," Mr.Cairn said curtly. Cairn then turned his attention away from Niall. "Okay class, switch seats so you're next to your partner."

Great. Fate WOULD torture him like this.

The seats shuffled as people left their desks to fill new ones. Niall himself got up and picked up his backpack, looking for a pair of gray eyes across the room. Within a few seconds Niall found Louis staring directly at him from twenty feet away, his hand rubbing the seat next to him softly as one of his eyebrows crooked suggestively. With a free hand Louis beckoned Niall with a finger and rubbed the seat even more insistently, as if that didn't make Niall absolutely **_swoon_**. Niall felt like he was about to fall over but caught himself before it could show, releasing his emotions in a broken chuckle instead. Niall walked over to the spot as normally as he could, holding back the excitement pounding in his chest.

"Hey blondie," Louis said with a smirk.

Niall nearly collapsed at the sound of Louis voice. Louis had already given him a nickname even though they hadn't really talked much before.

"Hey," Niall replied, trying to look friendly as he took a seat.

"So, since it's Friday and we only have about a week to finish the project, you wanna meet tonight and get it all out of the way? We can meet at my place," Louis suggested.

Niall stared at Louis a bit longer than he realized. Louis had just invited him, personally, to go over to his house. Niall racked his brain to see if there was anything he had to do, any errands, and meet-ups, and when nothing came up he simply replied, "Sure," without batting an eyelid.

"Kay then so now for contact info...." Louis said as he took out his phone. "Put your number in for me, yeah? I can do it for your phone too," Louis said.

Niall fumbled around in his pocket for his phone. If he was coordinated enough to take his phone out there wouldn't have been any problems, but the jeans he was wearing today were a bit snug around his hips and trapped the phone in his side pocket. "Ummm...yeah hold on a sec," Niall said to Louis as he arched his back against the backrest and thrusted his hips out of the seat a little to try and stuff his hand into his pocket.

"WOAH getting a little eager there are we!" Louis teased with another smirk.

Niall simply looked away in embarrassment and finally pulled out his phone, trading it with Louis's without looking into the other boy's eyes.

Niall typed his number into the phone and quickly handed it back to Louis, Louis doing the same. When Niall got his phone back he flipped through his contacts to find Louis's number and discovered a contact labeled "Louis Tomlinson ;)" attached to a selfie that Louis had taken a few seconds prior. In the time that it took Niall to enter in one phone number, Louis had taken a dashingly handsome selfie, placed it in his contacts, entered his number, even added his home address, AND finished off the deal with a ";)" after his name. Niall was confused and delighted at the same time.

"So what time works for you tonight?" Louis asked Niall, snapping the latter out of his daze.

"Any time really, I don't have anything to do," Niall said back to him, still slightly flustered by the situation.

Louis had to think for a little bit before deciding on a time. "Does 5:00 sound good then? I usually have to take a dump afterschool so I don't want to keep you in the house with a load in the toilet," Louis said a bit too honestly.

Niall gained an odd mental image of Louis taking a dump. Damn... Louis even managed to look hot on a toilet seat...

"Blondie?" Louis said, trying to elicit a response from Niall.

"Oh yeah 5:00 works great," Niall said, smiling shyly. This was really too much to handle.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students jumped out of their seats.

"Sounds like a plan then," Louis said getting up as well, "If you didn't see I put my address in your contacts too. Just try to keep your hips calm between now and then alright?"

Niall blushed slightly at the boy winking at him from a foot away. "Yeah..." Niall said, bending over to pick up his backpack and books. He turned around one last time to say bye to Louis. "See you then."

"Seeya," Louis said before slipping out the door.

As Niall walked to his next class, he tried to wrap his head around the whole situation. His crush had just given him his phone number and address, he was going to meet him in the evening, and Louis seemed to be flirting with him in class. "Stupid," Niall whispered under his breath, criticizing himself for feeling convinced that Louis had feelings for him. "If he had any feelings for you he would have done something before. You're just a pathetic hopeful," Niall told himself with a bitter frown. Louis was just joking with him, he thought.

As Louis walked to his next class, he couldn't believe his luck. He had been peeking at Niall throughout the entire semester whenever the blonde was concentrating on his work. The way Niall bit the corner of his lower lip when he was in deep thought, the way his eyebrows knotted when he was confused, and the way his complacent smile brought a glow to his eyes all made Niall a creature to adore. This, however, brought out Louis's aggression (see "cute aggression" as referenced earlier).

And Louis was not the type that would let his prey escape.


	2. That Evening

That afternoon Niall left his house early, giving himself an hour to get to Louis's house so he could wander around in the street. The days were getting shorter now and the sun suspended itself near the horizon, sinking gently towards the west as a crescent moon grew increasingly brighter a few degrees above. Niall walked in silence down the quiet streets of the suburbs with only the sound of dried leaves scuttling about the ground every time a breeze drifted through. His breath came out in puffs of fog, dispersing into the reddening sky above him head, the sunset glowing like a dying candle, the night approaching with a silent march, the shadows casting fading outlines of houses, and the cold air cooling Niall's skin. Niall liked walking alone. It gave him time to think, and think he did.

After nearly an hour of wandering aimlessly in the general direction of Louis's address, Niall finally located the street Louis's house was supposed to be on. The street, like all the others, was lined with charming one story houses and brick chimneys breathing smoke from fireplaces in unison. Niall wandered down the sidewalk, perusing through a row of address plates through the dying light of the day. 

At last he caught the address he was looking for, but oddly the house was dark.The chimney was releasing smoke, which meant that someone HAD to be home, unless Louis was reckless enough to leave the fireplace unattended. Niall checked his phone to make sure the address was right. Yup. This was the house.

Niall walked up to the door and knocked...

No response.

"Dammit," Niall released with a sigh. This was probably some sort of cruel joke. He knew that something was wrong after he talked in class with Louis. After all, Louis seemed too kind and open to Niall even though they had never talked before. Niall felt gullible as heck right now. Perhaps he was too trusting...

Niall's thoughts were interrupted by a click behind the door. There was a quick rattle as the doorknob turned and suddenly Niall was greeted face first with a Louis in the doorway.

A very shirtless Louis. 

"Blondie!!! Sorry it took a while... I had to put some clothes on," Louis said with a smile as he stepped aside to let Niall in.

Niall stared for awhile at Louis, and yes, it did indeed look like he was telling the truth about the whole clothes situation.

Niall nearly double over when he saw that the only piece of clothing Louis was wearing was a slim pair of basketball shorts riding dangerously low on his hips, the elastic waistband clinging desperately to the sloping muscle underneath Louis's hip bones. If those shorts slipped any lower Niall swore he would have a heart attack. Niall gaped slightly and stood in place, staring at Louis's waist.

"What's wrong, you've never seen a guy shirtless before?" Louis chuckled, making Niall jump out of his trance with an embarrassed flinch.

Niall tried to come up with a convincing lie. "Oh um.. sorry I'm just..."

"Yeah I know, tired right?" Louis said.

Niall breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah," he said, purposefully keeping his eyes away from the other's hips.

"Well come on in then before all the heat escapes," Louis beckoned, stepping further aside to draw Niall in. Niall quickly obeyed and walked through the door, slipping his shoes off near the doorway and standing aside as Louis closed the door. One the door was shut Niall realized that there were no lights on in the house, save for the fireplace glowing in the corner of the room. It almost felt romantic.

"Take a seat over there while I get out my laptop, and if you're hungry there's some food on the table," Louis said as he pointed at a wooden table near the fireplace, a misshapen heap of bananas piled suspiciously in the center. Niall didn't complain though. He was actually pretty hungry given that he hadn't eaten since lunch. Niall walked to the table, took a seat, and peeled a banana timidly, looking around to make sure Louis wasn't watching. He took the tip of the banana to his lips and placed it between lips slowly, carefully, as he closed his eyes and fantasized about something else...

Meanwhile, Louis scrambled through the house to get his laptop from his room. He snatched it off his desk, slipped out into the hall leading to the living room, and suddenly stopped. He wondered what Niall was doing while he was gone. "Maybe I'll just take a peek," Louis thought as he padded softly towards the room, his steps becoming ever so quiet as he approached. Once he reached the end of the hall he peeked his head around the corner and smiled inwardly at what he saw. Niall was fellating a banana. Passionately.

Louis tried to supress as laugh as he turned back into the hall, leaning his back against the wall and tilting his head up towards the ceiling. So it was true. He and Niall wanted the same things.

Louis collected himself and walked back down the hall silently to make it seem as he hadn't seen what was going on. He then turned around and stomped back towards the living room with deliberately audible footfalls, announcing his arrival by shouting, "I got the laptop!" down the hall.

When Louis rounded the corner this time he saw a very tense Niall, sitting up rigidly straight and chewing vigorously at a banana. Louis noticed that he had bitten the tip off, probably to hide his previous deed. Louis didn't think Niall could get any cuter.

Louis continued talking as if he never saw anything. "Just to let you know, I might have already finished the project before you came. I asked Cairn after school and he said he didn't really care about the project. It turns out that as long as we make a powerpoint or some kind of visual we get full credit," Louis said.

Niall took the time to stop chewing. Being a nerd, one of his fantasies was being in a group where he didn't have to do all the work, and it seemed as if his wishes were finally answered. He realized it was odd to fantasize about school but he didn't really care. Louis finished a project for the both of them, and Niall was more than happy. 

Niall swallowed his banana and inhaled before saying enthusiastically, "Thank you Louis that's really sweet of you!" 

Louis was slightly confused at Niall's excitement but took it with grace. "No problem," he said, "but actually there's something else we need to do."

Niall tilted his head slightly and put on a puzzled face, just like a puppy. Jesus, Niall was really too cute. Louis tried to hold his arms back from ravishing Niall and squeezing him to death - he could feel his "cute aggression" starting to come out.

"Well, all I've finished are the text parts of the slide show," Louis replied, "We still need pictures but I didn't want to have to do an MLA citation for each single one, so I thought maybe we could take our own for the powerpoint."

Niall knotted his eyebrows into a signature expression and asked, "Louis, how's that going to work for bestiality?"

Louis smiled a shit-eating grin and produced a a camera and a pair of black wire cat ears from behind his back. 

Niall stared in shock.

Louis laughed.

"Take your shirt off and try these on for me, Blondie," Louis insisted while holding out the cat ears.

Niall wasn't really sure he could say no, so he slipped off his shirt, leaving him only in the jeans he had worn all day. Louis handed him the cat ears and Niall reluctantly slipped them on, fidgeting with them so they felt comfortable on his head.

Louis stopped for a while to admire how beautiful Niall looked in the firelight. The gentle dip of his chest accentuated by the oblong shadows cast by the fire, his abs defined in perfect resolution with the angle of the lighting, and most of all the blush that glowed with the fire, two red patches on both his cheeks that were connected by a strip that ran over his nose bridge. The blush was so perfect.

When Niall noticed that Louis was staring at his face he bashfully averted his eyes, causing Louis break his trance. "Oh..umm..let's get started then," Louis said to move the situation along. Niall simply nodded.

"So what picture do you want to take first?" Louis asked.

Niall, too embarrassed to think straight, looked at Louis with a wide eyed expression. He was trying to think of words to say but none came to his mind except for inappropriate Irish bar jokes.

Noticing that doe-eyed Niall would probably never say anything, Louis suggested, "How about you get down on all fours and I get behind you, yeah?"

Niall nodded eagerly and scrambled to the foot of the fireplace on his knees. Louis chuckled inwardly at Niall and walked over to the camera tripod to compose the shot, looking through the viewfinder so that Niall was centered in the frame with a little space behind Niall for himself. After setting the timer, Louis clicked the shutter and ran behind Niall, lining his crotch up with Niall's butt while placing his hands on either side of Niall's hips. 

Niall felt the pressure of Louis's hands on his ass and praise the Lord, it felt amazing. He wished those hands would press harder into him but knew that wouldn't happen. To distract himself from fantasizing, Niall shifted his attention from the pressure on his hips to the ground in front of him. He was unsure which way to turn his head for the shot, deciding that it was best if he tilted his head towards the camera slightly. The timer on the camera began to beep frantically to signal the shot was only a few seconds away. Niall kept his head tilted slightly for the camera..just a little tilt...

And then the flash went off.

Niall had anticipated the flash to be bright, but not forceful as it felt. He had learned that light didn't have mass, so why were his arms buckling underneath him, and why did his ass feel like someone took a bat to it?

And then Niall realized.

Fuck.

Louis had just humped him.

Niall tumbled face first onto the hardwood floor in front of him and landed with a thud that resounded through the floorboards. Since his vision blurred from the flash and the force of the impact, he tried desperately to recollect his surroundings with his ears, noticing a patter of feet as a barefoot Louis got up to look at the camera. And just when his vision just about returned, Louis let out an explosive laugh that nearly knocked Niall back onto the floor.

"NIALL YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Louis shouted at Niall while staring at the camera screen.

Niall forced himself up on quavering legs and hobbled over next to Louis to inspect the picture, only to freeze up at what he saw.

Shit.

In the picture, Niall's face looked hopelessly stupid. He was half-blinking, his lips were sticking out in a semi-duck face, his cat ears were shining with the glint of the flash, and his arms were bent at an awkward angle beneath him. He moved across the picture and noticed that Louis's crotch was buried into Niall's ass, his face smiling in pure bliss.

"We are definitely using this one," Louis concluded.

"But Louis," Niall countered, "it's so embarrassing!"

"And that's what makes it entertaining," Louis quipped, pinching Niall's cheek in the process.

Niall shoved Louis away and turned his cheek, only to notice afterward that Louis was smiling even wider.

Louis's "cute-aggression" instincts turned on.

Louis suddenly grabbed Niall by the waist, tackling and throwing him to the ground as Niall released an embarrassingly cute squeak. Niall hit the floor with a bang and cringed at the cold floor beneath his bare back, only to be overtaken by a burning warmth as Louis collapsed on top of him. Louis quickly got up on his knees and straddled Niall's waist, forcing Niall to lay on his back. Niall squirmed and thrashed under Louis, panting involuntary whimpers as he twisted in every way possible to try to escape Louis's hold. 

Meanwhile, Louis was finding Niall's struggle too cute to bear. Niall looked so helpless underneath him, so powerless, and yet so strong because of the way his muscles worked beneath him at the same time. Louis never thought that it was possible to be cute and sexy at the same time, but Niall had shattered that misconception. Full of excitement, Louis clamped Niall's waist between his thighs to earn a whine of pain from the blonde beneath him.

Niall threw his head back as Louis squeezed his thighs around the sides of his torso, whining at the additional pressure. He was overcome with a sundry of feelings as waves of pain shot through his sides, only to mix with an inferno of passion burning at the pit of his stomach. Niall had never felt so tortured in his life. With a final kick he tried to escape Louis in vain, feeling instead a pair of strong hands wrapping around his wrists and forcing his arms above his head.

Niall whined, "L-Louis what are you..."

"Pinned ya," Louis said with a smirk, finally pinning Niall's arms above his head.

And for a second, Niall stilled entirely.

Niall took the time to look down at where Louis had perched himself, convulsing slightly when, help Niall's heart rate, he noticed that Louis's waistband had slipped ever so low. He raked his eyes along the body above him, stopping his eyes at the dip between Louis's collarbones. With a final huff Niall turned his gaze daringly into Louis's eyes, his breath hitching when he noticed a pair of gray irises glowing with iridescence above him.

Louis stared directly into Niall's two seas of cobalt-blue eyes, the irises flickering softly with the firelight. He felt like he could drown in those eyes. Slowly, he felt himself lower closer, and closer, and closer...

As Louis bent down toward him, Niall fixed his gaze at Louis. He could feel Louis's breath grow increasingly warm against his own lips.

Now nose to nose, the two boys stared each other directly in the eye, reveling in the quiet serenade of the firewood crackling next to them. They exchanged breaths for a little while until finally, Niall craned his neck to close the gap and solidify their first, kiss, ever.

That night, Niall would learn that sometimes, fantasies do come true.


End file.
